The Chosen One
by Xinnar
Summary: The story of a poor boy from Varrock who finds out he has a mysterious power.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, the sun was shining as bright as a polished diamond down on Varrock. It was just before midday and Alex had just awoken from a terrifying nightmare. He sat up, stretched and stood up next to his filfthy wooden bed. After putting on a set of ragged clothes, Alex looked out the window to see that it was extremely sunny outside. Alex looked away from the window and walked into the next room to see his mother sleeping on the couch. His father was probably at the coal mine, working for the weekly pay of 100gp whilst his older sister out with her boyfriend as usual. He opened the main house door and walked outside.

It was absolutely boiling outside and today was the King's birthday. He would be making a speech in the city centre and everybody could go and listen to his great words. The speech would start in half an hour and Alex had a couple of errands to do, one of them was to buy dinner and get clothes for his family. Walking down Clifford Road, he began to examine the poor neighbourhood that he lived in. All of the houses weren't built correctly, most of them having holes in the roof and walls. A man from Ardougne was sitting on top of one of the roofs, having a break from fixing it. Alex felt disgusted, knowing that a lot of people were even poorer than him. There was a woman sleeping behind a bin, the only thing keeping her warm during the cold night was a small, filfthy blanket.

Alex finally got to the marketplace after walking through a lot of dreadful conditions. It was very busy today, there was hardly any space to stand. You could really see a large difference between people here, a lot of people wore ragged clothes, others wore old-fashioned but decent clothes and other people wore extremely expensive clothing. All of the stalls seemed to be selling rapidly. He searched the marketplace until finally locating the food stall. He had 50gp to spend on food so he bought a few pieces of raw cow meat. The most expensive meat the man sold was dragon meat which he sold for 529gp per slice - that is the kind of meat that the rich scum ate. There was one stall that even sold raw human meat, sold for 99gp a slice. Alex had tried it before and he threw up a few seconds after swallowing it. Human meat was foul. He walked around the marketplace and got completely lost in amongst the many people who were a lot taller and healthier than himself. Finally, he reached a clothing stall. The man sold two sets of clean, fashionable clothes to him for 100gp and two pure white dresses for 142gp. The man gave him a clean bag for free and Alex put the clothes and meat inside the bag.

When he arrived home, Alex's mother was drinking a glass of dirty water.

"Hey, mother." Alex said as he sat down.

"Hello." she replied with no expression in her voice, "did you get what I asked you to get?"

"Yes, 5 slices of cow meat and some clothes." Alex handed the bag over to his mother and she looked inside it.

"Thank you." she gave Alex 20gp for completing the errand, "I've also decided to let you go to the thing that's going on at the city centre."

"Yes! Thanks!" Alex was excited about going to see the King. Even though he wasn't going to get to speak to him, he was still getting to see him and hear whatever he was going to say to everyone.

"It starts in about five minutes, so you better head out now. Be sure to be home by dinner."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

The citizens of Varrock were cheering as King Roald walked down to the fountain and prepared to talk. The whole of Varrock was alive and cheerful as today was the King's birthday. Hundreds and thousands of people flooded the city centre and even down alley ways and other places just to try and see the king. Lucky people with houses at the city centre looked out of their window for a magnificent view of the king and the soldiers in their shiny armour with swords as the King Black Dragon's teeth.

As his majesty, King Roald, began to speak, it was as if everything in the world was just muted. Nobody made a sound, it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop a mile away. Alex just made it in time but there was no space to get a good view. As soon as he noticed it, he fell in love with Varrock castle. How beautiful and mighty it looked just standing there with the sun hitting off the large stone walls. That was when he got a good idea - he could climb on top of the walls, couldn't he? It wouldn't be that hard and he would have a better view than everybody else. The king was still speaking while Alex raced towards the great castle walls. He followed the walls until there was nobody in sight at all. Examining the walls, Alex couldn't see any way of getting on top of it. That was it, he thought, there was no other way to see the king, it was all over and now he was going to go home to tell his mother that it was a complete waste of time. He was just about to head back home when he saw a ladder out of the corner of his eye. With excitement, he raced towards it and climbed on top of the castle walls. When he reached the top, he had to quickly hide behind a wooden crate as there were guards standing there, keeping an eye on the area to make sure to criminals attempted to do anything. Alex got into a good position and started to listen to what the king was saying.

"And after saying that, I would like to announce the opening of Roald Military School!" exclaimed King Roald, "I'm sure after opening this military school, a lot of young men will finally have their dream come true by going into battle and adventuring all around the world of Gielinor, fighting a lot of monsters from goblins to demons." the king paused and looked behind him, as if checking to make sure the castle was still there, "I would also like to announce the birth of a new member of the royal family and also my son, Prince Cairn of Varrock!"

Everybody clapped and stopped just as if they had rehearsed it.

"He was born seven days ago and is a very healthy baby. I'm pretty sure he's going to grow up and become the almighty emperor of Misthalin, Asgarnia and the Kharid..."

All of a sudden, the king stopped speaking. He stood there for a few seconds and just dropped on the ground. Alex was confused and looked closer just to see a large pile of blood underneath the king. And then, quicker than you can blink, something exploded inside the glorious castle. Within seconds, the whole of the castle crumbling down into a large pile of rocks and everybody was screaming so loud that Alex couldn't hear himself think. Everyone ran, including the guards. Nobody knew what was going on, they were just running for their lives. Alex had such a big fright that he couldn't move. He was just sitting there, staring at King Roald III lying dead on the ground. A guard spotted Alex and the guard aimed his crossbow at Alex's head.

"Ah crap, I didn't do anything!" Alex shouted, he was absolutely terrified. Just like the king, the guard suddenly dropped dead. Alex looked at the guard and noticed that there was a large sword right through his back. Still scared, Alex got up and ran along the wall. He wished this was a dream, that he could just jump off the wall and he would wake up, safe and sound, at his home. Suddenly, there were more explosions and Alex was thrown off the castle walls and down on the ruined castle courtyard.


End file.
